


What to say to make you come again?

by impeccably_stressed



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: (lol no shit), Biting, Charlotte Greene - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grinding, Teasing, Unexpected Romantic Fluff, finally fulfilling her lifelong dream of getting dicked down by Murphy, fulfill your dreams, how did the fluff get here where did it come from? nobody knows, may contain: poorly explained scientific concepts, oh yeah and i don't think i mention her name in the story but, suddenly fluffy, the detective is definitely, u go gurl, whooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impeccably_stressed/pseuds/impeccably_stressed
Summary: The long awaited...Murphy smut...





	1. Long ago, and, oh, so far away I fell in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my fellows in the murphy trashpile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+fellows+in+the+murphy+trashpile).



Autumn winds bite at my skin the minute I step out, but I breathe in the cold air anyway, let it revive my lungs from sleep.

Though I know it’s barely the afternoon, the sun is already beginning to cast an orange glow through the trees. I hum nonsense to myself as I walk between their bare branches like gnarled fingers, collecting fallen leaves. It’s not long before I’m holding a smooth transition from bright, sunny yellow to deep, blood red. I run my fingers over what’s left of their veins.

When I feel the wind start to pick up, I let them slip in a gust so strong it lifts my hair and my dress, scatters them in all directions, until finally the wind dies and there is nothing but silence. I look around to see darkness settling in the forest. All that’s left of the sun is faint golden rays streaking across the sky that will soon slip into obscurity.

I turn back to the abandoned warehouse to see Murphy waiting for me outside the doors, hands stuffed in his coat pockets, face obscured by one our scarves. I hide my smile by turning around to wrap the chain around the gate. Just as I finish, my face is flooded with warmth as he plops the scarf onto my shoulders.

“Just because you enjoy the cold, doesn’t mean you should be bare,” he says.

“I have a dress,” I say petulantly, and make a show of twirling the fabric when I turn around to look at him. He hums as I do.

“I noticed,” he begins, clicking his tongue while looking me up and down, “that that it is _only_ the thing you’re wearing.”

I can’t help but grin at that and walk backward toward the door.

“Is that something you’d like to confirm, doctor?”

He follows me forward until my back hits the door.

“Tempting,” he says. “Very, very tempting.”

He leans in, touches his forehead with mine. For a moment, our cloudy breath mingles and I feel heat begin to spread from my cheeks out toward the rest of my body. I turn my head slightly to brush my lips against his.

“But,” he says, pulling away, “there are more important things right now.”

Before I can react to the loss of his body heat, he opens the door behind me and I nearly stumble backwards, but he wraps his arm around me and pulls me flush against him.

“Careful, dear,” he says, his fingers digging into my hip and pulling me ever closer with an impossible strength.

I suddenly feel something else press against my stomach, burning my cheeks and turning my legs to jelly. I instinctively wrap my arms around Murphy’s torso before he slackens his arm around my waist and lets me go.

I can feel him chuckle from my face pressed up against his chest as he helps carry me into the darkness of his laboratory. He makes his way toward the only source of light in the room, his computer. He finally lets me go when he goes to sit down at his chair. Once he’s settled, I take my own seat on his lap, my back to his chest, straddling his leg with my thighs.

He lightly runs his open palm over my thighs, then up and across my stomach, making my muscles there twitch, and finally settles his hand across my ribcage, all while he clicks through files.

“Do you remember those peculiar granules I found in your blood?”

I hum and nod, squeezing his leg with my thighs to feel a delicious pressure.

“Mmmhmm, they’re the ones you found after trying to use your pheromones on me.”

“Yes, yes, very good,” he purrs into my ear and begins to gently bounce the leg I’m sitting on. “Well, I managed to isolate them not long ago and ran some more experiments.”

“And?” I ask shakily, my conscious thought mostly lost amidst the sudden jolts of pleasure between my legs every time I fall onto his leg.

“And…” he begins, running his thumb across the thin fabric of my dress, dragging it over my nipple. “They are indeed what enhance the scope of my powers. Rather like histamine, it seems to function as a neurotransmitter, increasing alertness, arousal…”

“ _Sensitivity_!” I gasp when I land on exactly the right angle.

He hums at that, then presses a light kiss into my neck, right over my jugular.

“And do you know what else?” He asks, his hot breath spreading over my skin.

I brace myself against the desk and begin moving my hips over his leg.

“What else?” I whine, desperate for his lecture to be over.

“I’ve synthesized it.”

I freeze, the realization piercing through my haze of lust.

“Does that mean?”

“I can turn you,” he says, stopping the bouncing of his leg and pulling me back against his chest, pressing feverish kisses up my neck, behind my ear, and back down again. “Whenever you want, I can turn you.”

As if to emphasize this, he bites down on my neck but doesn’t pierce the skin.

All I can do is whimper and run my hands over his own or through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp.

“Would you?” I manage to ask through a breathy moan. “Would you turn me if I asked?”

He growls and presses another bite to my neck. “I would do anything if you asked.”

I start moving my hips again and let my hand in his scalp wander down toward his thigh. “Even if turning kills me, you would do it?”

“ _Anything_ ,” he says hoarsely as I press my palm against the bulge of his pants.

I squeeze him. “Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  Expect more smut at some point, Murphy or otherwise,  _because Pandora's box has been opened and it contained nothing but **porn!!!**_   
> 


	2. I can hardly wait to be with you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut...it is gone...it has vanished

The bed creaks in the darkness, protesting under the weight of them both.

He holds her in his arms, running his hands up across her back, pressing her body into him.

“Please,” she whispers, then presses the side of her face against his, touching the shell of his ear with her nose, finding it in the dark. “I need you.”

He presses his face into the crook of her neck, groaning— _growling_ —thrusting and dragging his clothed crotch against hers. Her breath hitches at the sensation against her bare self and begins to press against him, but he grunts in frustration as he chases after her hips with his own, seeking that delicious heat he knows is there (he can almost taste it), until he gives up and fumbles a hand between them to get his blasted pants off.

He hears her chuckle lightly just as he manages to unbuckle his belt. She runs her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, and slows her own writhing. She touches his noise with his, then presses a light kiss on his lips. By the time he’s yanked the wretched belt through the loops of his pants, she kisses him again, deeply, running her tongue over his lips so that he’ll let her in.

When she runs her tongue over his canines, his belt clatters uselessly on the floor, and Murphy sits there, transfixed at the sensation of tongue against tongue, of his body singing to sink his teeth into her flesh only to be denied.

Eventually his mind commands his body again, wanting to return like with like, and drags his right hand down her arm to capture her wrist. He runs his canines against her pulsing veins, feeling the singing again, feeling the anticipation rolling off her Charlotte. He takes a small bite, not nearly enough to leave anything but a small impression against her skin, and she gasps.

As soon as her heartbeat calms, he presses a kiss against his bite, and then nuzzles into her open palm.

She leans forward, pressing a kiss to his jaw, and he wraps his arms around her again and he pulls the back slowly to lay on the bed, taking her down with him.

She gently squeezes his torso with her thighs, digging her knees deeper into the mattress, and begin to plant kisses in a trail down his jaw and neck. She pulls at the fabric of his shirt to reach his collarbone, only to give up halfway and start shoving the material up his stomach and over his chest.

He laughs, yanking the shirt off his body so he can look properly see her peppering him with affection. When her lips reach his sternum, she pauses to press her cheek against his heartbeat.

She can’t see him in this darkness, no human could, but there’s a scant light filtering beneath the door, enough for it to catch in her eyes, wide and open, looking up at him even if she can’t see him.

She glances back down where his heart is and begins to hum. He finds himself falling asleep at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick!! what's the name of the greek muse of porn???

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Expect more smut at some point, Murphy or otherwise, _because Pandora's box has been opened and it contained nothing but **porn!!!**_  
>   
>  Follow [my personal tumblr](http://impeccably-stressed.tumblr.com/) if you like memes, foxes, raccoons, and shitposting.
> 
> Follow [my art tumblr](http://impeccably-stressed-art.tumblr.com/) if you like the occasional art as well as fic updates.
> 
> [Send me a message](https://forum.choiceofgames.com/u/impeccably-stressed/summary) on the CoG forums if you just wanna chat.


End file.
